Tony Stark
Tony Stark is a character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom. Character Stark is a brilliant engineer and suave billionaire, as well as CEO of Stark Industries, originally created by his father Howard Stark. After being captured by the terrorist organization Ten Rings, he created a powerful generator embedded in his chest called an Arc Reactor to keep him alive, as well as constructed the first prototype Iron Man armor. After his return to the U.S., he reconstructed the armor; and using the power generated from the Arc Reactor, donned the pseudonym of Iron Man. He is one of the founding members and advisers of the Avengers team. He had surgery to have the shrapnel removed and no longer needs the Arc Reactor, starting over with himself. Ships Het :Iron Jewel — the ship between Tony and Jessica Jones :Iron Widow — the ship between Tony and Natasha Romanoff :Iron Witch — the ship between Tony and Wanda Maximoff :Pepperony — the ship between Tony and Pepper Potts Slash :Iron Hawk — the ship between Tony and Clint Barton :Iron Husbands — the ship between Tony and James Rhodes :IronQuill — the ship between Tony and Peter Quill :IronStrange — the ship between Tony and Stephen Strange :Irontitan — the ship between Tony and Thanos :Iron Winter — the ship between Tony and Bucky Barnes :IronWong — the ship between Tony and Wong :Science Boyfriends — the ship between Tony and Bruce Banner :StarkQuill — the ship between Tony and Peter Quill :Stony — the ship between Tony and Steve Rogers :Thunder Iron — the ship between Tony and Thor Odinson :Tony/Gamora — the ship between Tony and [Gamora Non-Binary :Cyber Husbands — the ship between Tony and J.A.R.V.I.S :FrostIron — the ship between Tony and Loki Poly :Black Pepperony — the ship between Tony, Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts :Pepperstony — the ship between Tony, Pepper Potts and Steve Rogers :ScarletIronHawk — the ship between Tony, Wanda Maximoff and Clint Barton :Stark Spangled Banner — the ship between Tony, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner :Stuckony — the ship between Tony, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes :T'Stony — the ship between Tony, T'Challa and Steve Rogers :T'Stuckony — the ship between Tony, T'Challa, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes :Technobow — the ship between Tony, Bruce Banner and Clint Barton :ThunderIronShield — the ship between Tony, Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers :WinterIronPanther — the ship between Tony, Bucky Barnes and T'Challa :WinterIronWidow — the ship between Tony, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff Family :Domestic Avengers — the ship between all the Avengers :Iron Dad — the ship between Tony and Peter Parker :Sciencefamily — the ship between Tony and Bruce Banner :Superfamily — the ship between Tony, Peter Parker and Steve Rogers :Supremefamily — the ship between Tony, Peter Parker and Stephen Strange Canon Pepper Potts Fanon Steve Rogers Bruce Banner Fandom FAN FICTION : :Tony Stark (Avengers movies) on FanFiction.net :Tony Stark (Ironman comics) on FanFiction.net :Tony Stark (Marvel comics) on FanFiction.net :Ironman (Avengers comics) on FanFiction.net :Tony Stark (Ironman cartoon) on FanFiction.net :Ironman (Avengers cartoon) on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : at Trivia * At some point, he became friends with lieutenant colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and hired Virginia "Pepper" Potts as his personal assistant with Harold "Happy" Hogan as his personal bodyguard References Navigation